Athletes often wear protective gear in sports where there is a potential for injurious contact. In ice hockey, the skate blade poses a cutting danger. This danger is significant given the sharpness of the skate blade and the high speeds at which hockey players skate on the rink and frequently collide with one another. Laceration by the skate blade, particularly of the lower leg including the calf and the Achilles tendon, has been known to sideline recreational and professional hockey players. With player size, speed, and skill increasing every year, the frequency of this type of injury is on the rise. For example, in the past, Erik Karlsson of the Ottawa Senators, Andre Markov of the Montreal Canadians, Kevin Bieksa of the Vancouver Canucks, and Dave Bolland of the Toronto Maple Leafs have all suffered severe skate cuts to the Achilles and/or calf area. Such injuries may have long-term consequences for a player's career and general health. The above mentioned players missed over 200 NHL games as a direct result of their skate lacerations.
Ice hockey skates provide some protection for the lower-most portion of the Achilles tendon. However, the calf and the remaining portions of the Achilles tendon remain susceptible to laceration by the skate blade. Existing protective gear for the Achilles tendon and the calf often uses aramids or high molecular weight polyethylene to provide resistance to cuts by the skate blade. These materials are typically spun into a fiber and incorporated in a fabric that forms part of the hockey player's uniform.
While these materials may be somewhat harder to cut than cotton and other synthetic fabrics used for hockey uniforms, it is highly uncertain whether they would be able to protect the calf and the Achilles tendon from deep cuts by a sharpened skate blade in a collision between two hockey players moving at full-speed. For example, Claude Giroux, the Captain of the Philadelphia Flyers received a skate cut to his calf while wearing a Kevlar sock advertised to be “cut resistant”. Given the serious consequences of deep cuts by the skate blade which can severely damage the calf and the Achilles tendon, aramid or polyethylene-based protective fabrics are not able to provide the level of skate cut-protection required for optimum player safety.